Purple 31
by Agent Pixie
Summary: Number 31. A powerful diclonius that's been hiding her true potentail from the facility for four years. The seven year-old is fed up with the pain and sorrow from the facility and escapes, newly named Purple. With a grudge against the new Cheif, she lies that she'll seek revenge, seeing as she believes murder is shameful. See as Purple grows up with true friends and evil foes.
1. Chapter One

**Hello Commander! Fellow Agent Pixie ready for duty! Here is my Elfen Lied fanfiction 'Purple 31'. Thought I'd do one of my top favorite animes eh? Well **_**I **_**am this is #4, I just didn't add It because that was top 3, and the forum said 'write you're top 3 favorite animes' or was that books… Well anyhow, I command- I mean **_**hope **_**that you enjoy this fanfiction. Since this is my first fanfiction of the sight I request you're opinions, but please don't bash the story horribly or I'd have to dismiss you. And I don't want to dismiss you! I'd be sad and drift off, tarnishing my perfect mission record. Now, this story is good for after a successful mission, so enjoy! **

**Mission: Enjoy~! **

**Purple 31**

**Chapter One**

She sat nailed, _chained _to the wall, and she smirked and looked up at the screen. Behind that screen we're the monsters that kept her here. Saying to them-selves she was the monster. More like convincing themselves.

They we're killers and torturers no matter how you looked at it. She never did anything to deserve this. She was a good little girl… she, she…

A metal ball hurled itself at her, and she deflected it with her vector. She was a successful quick diclonius and they always used bigger metal balls and faster ones every new experiment. Thankfully today none of them had hit her…yet. She needed one or two to hit her, to make it seem she was… average and not a threat. They thought she had _two _measly vectors.

She almost wanted to giggle to herself; she almost did, before a heavy, cold ball hit her face. She slid to the ground, her ribbons shuffling. She wore ribbons as clothes, white ribbon that covered her whole sever-year old body.

She had been in this facility for four years, and her memory of being three, two, and one we're blissful. She had been in an orphanage, but at least she had one friend. And that was Sunni. Sunni was cheerful, and fun, she had hair of the color of sunrise, and light innocent blue eyes.

She doubted she had innocent eyes. After being in this… '_Facility_'.

The memories with Sunni pulled her through this place, barely. Mushy, icky, food, Horrifying experiments, cold cells, and the injuries.

Blood trickled down her head, slowly dripping off her pale face, it only seeing the light of florescent light-bulbs for four years. Slowly getting up, she deflected the next ball with her vector, it only being an inch from her face when it was tossed away. Biting on her lip, she closed her light lazuli eyes, and sighed as she looked up at the cannon and blurry screen, it was a window so the '_scientists_' could see in.

She was a young but tough diclonius, and she wanted out of this place. But she couldn't bring herself to kill, Sunni would never want that.

A memory of two big blue innocent eyes flashed in her eyes, and her head stayed firm as she glared up at the window.

She wanted out, and she was getting out, looking up, she slid out 5 vectors from her pale ribbon-covered back, and dared them to thrown another ball. She'd show them she didn't just have… two measly vectors.

And this diclonius's name was Purple. Not Number 31.

"Sir…" The secretary muttered, standing in the office of the new Chief, since the last Chief had an _'accident'. _

"What?" He stiffly asked, looking at the new files of the most recent test subjects, glancing up he saw his new secretary, . She had dark black hair in a bun, and piercing hazel eyes. He had brown hair, and serious merciless dull brown eyes.

"Th-theres b-been a new report on Number 31." She stuttered. He glared and made a motion with his hand for her to continue on this new report.

"Well… it's pretty serious. We all knew Number 31's different from all the dicloni from her purple hair and eyes, different from the other pink hair, and crimson eyes. But she also may be different in power too. The scientists s-say-"She glanced wildly at the report and whispered.

"That she has… 12 vectors or possibly more." He glared at her and said:

"I didn't _hear you _Miss. Okisaki." He stated dully. She sighed and forced out:

"Number 31 has 12 her possibly more vectors sir!" said. He looked at her narrowed his eyes.

"And they haven't noticed this…?" He asked sternly.

"Well it seems that she was hiding her real potential, it's happened in the facility before."

"I _know_. Has her meter reach changed to?" He asked briskly getting up.

"About 6 meters sir." She said. He glared.

"It used to be 1 meter…" She said softly. He glared harder.

"Then she's more than dangerous. We'll have to put her on lock-down, even though she doesn't seem to have had any accidents before. We'll maybe even have to 'erase' her." He said, walking to the door and opening it, followed him down the hall as he walked down the white halls and passed many patrolling guards.

Going to the door labeled 'Testing Chambers Number 31' he opened the door and walked coldly in.

The scientists looked warily at him and he went up to the window to see Number 31. She had been put in a strait-jacket, or more like body suit, and she had a silver helmet on. She also had a big border circle around her, going 6 meters all around. It was a familiar transporting unit. He coldly sighed. He knew how much Number 31 was so successful for many experiments in the recent files these four years. Now a perfectly good test subject shows her potential and his forced into lock-down.

Looking at her, he almost felt she was smirking under that helmet. But why would she? She would be in the dark for the rest of her possibly short life-

His eyes shot opened and looked straight at the purple haired girl.

"Quick, her meter range isn't 6, its larger-"He was too late, one of the guards was smashed against the wall, and chaos ensued.

_Purple's P.O.V_

She felt no regrets even if she had killed him. Yes, if she had killed him she would be ashamed, but not _guilty_, he was working for the monsters. Her long vectors snatched the key off the bleeding guard and she un-locked the new strait-jacket.

She heard a *slam* as the white facility door opened. And seeing through the holes in her silver helmet, she saw ten guards with machine guns pointing right at her.

She felt the ribbons sway as she cut through the diameter of the metal border unit. Looking at the guards she cut through them. Slamming some against the wall, and cutting some of their legs off, hopefully they'd live. Picking up ten machine guns with ten of her vectors, she walked out of the door, and walked out into the hall-way.

The hall-way led to an elevator and she walked up to it, slamming guards onto the walls, and cutting through others. Shooting some too. Dropping the guns, she pressed her real pale finger on the one. She had been taught basic education from the scientists whenever they threw mush at her, or when they thought she'd at least need some education to work in the tests.

Waiting in the elevator was boring, and she tilted her head side-to-side as catchy old music was on the cracking elevator speakers. She prepared herself for an army of guards as she walked out of the elevator, and she saw the army.

At least fifty guards had assault guns, rifles, and ultimately, very powerful guns aimed at her. Glaring she took out twelve vectors as she waited for the guns to fire.

A standoff really.

Looking at them, she noticed the _Chief_ he was one of the big-bosses in this darn facility. He gave the commands for the torturing or _death _of her fellow dicloni. She'd make him suffer, but not now. Right now her only goal was escape, and freedom.

The guns fired, and she deflected the bullets, her nimble body not even getting a scratch. She giggled softly as the guards ran out of bullets, and she slashed through them, slamming all of them un-conscious on the wall. Except, the _Chief_. She wanted him to suffer by himself.

Walking past him, she stopped to look at him, and stared at the hatred in his eyes.

"You didn't attend to kill any of the guards…" He muttered.

She blinked innocently under the helmet and she looked up at the tall man. Smiling under the helmet she simply replied:

"I'm not _evil_. You're the evil ones." She said softly in a childish way. Pointing it out like the up-most obvious thing in the world. He only stared at the wall.

"Why didn't you attack me?" He almost muttered to himself. She walked away and looked back:

"Because, you will suffer all by yourself." She replied, walking through the door, and slashing the security wall. Her vectors showing off their un-believable strength. Walking out the door, she glanced up at the blue side, and quickly sprinted away from the facility towards the ocean.

'_I don't want to be sniped! It would be stupid to walk slowly…' _She thought as she sprinted to a cliff, and looked at the ocean, summoning her vectors, she dived into the ocean, searching for land and freedom.

**Chiefs P.O.V**

He cursed as the girl just missed the sniper's bullet.

"What-what are we going to do now?" The sniper-guard asked.

"Obvious, we're going to hunt her down and capture her. And figure out, how powerful of a dicloni she really is…" he muttered.

The girl's freedom would disappear really soon.

'_**I'll get you, Number 31.' **_He thought as he walked out of the room, and planned the dicloni hunt.

**Oh no! Purple, you're going to be hunted! But on the good side, you're very powerful, and you've achieved her freedom! But for how long…? I hope you've enjoy this story so far, and I'm excited to finish my next couple of missions to come back and write the second chapter. This is rated T, it's not too graphic but it suggest blood and violence. You probably already saw the T. But I've written this pointless thing in my Author's Report anyway! Now, I **_**really **_**do hope the stories okay, and bearable. This isn't really going by the manga; I did say this was one of my top favorite**_** anime **_**not manga. But I wonder what will be on this seven year olds journey… I really enjoy writing this story and I've been anticipating it ever since I thought of the idea. And now I've made this account to share this blooming story with you, so for the **_**billionth**_** time I hope you enjoy this. Now was your mission a success? Mine was! **

**Mission: Successful **

**How about yours? **

***Salutes* Bye Commander! **__

**- Agent Pixie **


	2. Chapter Two

**Hello Commander! Agent Pixie ready for duty! This is chapter two of 'Purple 31'. I'm really excited to write it, see I haven't written it yet, but it's up… gosh never mind. So **_**anyhow **_**last chapter was weird when it was updated to the websites and grammar mistakes that **_**weren't **_**there before are there. I'm serious. There's missing words and letters, and so of them we're changed. Believe me or not, it happened. Sometimes computer, sometimes… Well anyhow to Purple! **

**(Sorry I didn't do this in the last chapter) I do not own Elfen Lied, it is owned by its respectful owners. **

**Purple 31 **

**Chapter Two**

She lied on the beach, the sunny atmosphere burning her sensitive skin. Sighing she looked behind her to see a forest. It was a warm day, but the wind was getting faster.

She summoned her vectors and snapped the lock on the helmet, it surprisingly easy. She shook her head as her spikey purple hair flowed down. She didn't want to be on the beach, the facility was definitely going to send a dicloni or a team of them to get her.

Holding her horns she sighed. She _was _going to stand out. She was wearing ribbons and she had horns! Not to mention _purple _eyes and hair.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was going to have to go and steal the necessities she needed to live. Getting up, she started off into the forest, starting to search for _some _type of civilization. She really hoped she didn't end up on a deserted island.

Going through a grove of trees, she started to see houses, and shiny buildings. Tall shiny buildings, she wondered what region she was in, but that would have to wait. Japan was a big place.

Walking down a hill, she started to avoid the people she saw, yes she was beyond curious, these humans could be nice, and not monsters! But any one of them could be disguised and could snatch her, but she doubted that, she slid out two vectors as she jumped on top of a shops roof. Seeing a door on the roof, she opened it to reveal the store.

It was perfect, she could easily snatch some clothes without being seen, looking down she glanced over the clothes, and lowered her vectors, snatching her clothes of choice, they were interesting to say the least.

They looked futuristic, they we're dark purple and lilac, she had grabbed purple leggings, white socks, purple, white, and pink sketchers , a white sweater, a jacket with a big zipper with an 'N' on it. With strange circles on the side, with what looked like flash-drives coming out of the top. She took a white chocker, and two white, cute, 'hospital-shape-like-shaped' accessories to cover her horns. Her horns we're more in front of her head then in the back, one more difference from her and other dicloni.

Putting on the clothes, she put the ribbons in a bag, she stole too. It just being a plain purple. Putting the back-pack on, she jumped down on the dirty alley floor. Starting to walk down the alley, she wondered if the humans would take pity upon her and give her food.

Her stomach growling, she decided she'd ask. Going up to one of the vendors, she looked at ranges of food. They all seemed to be the colorful food… 'Fruits' she didn't have much experience with food, since all she got at the facility we're grey 'protein' clumps.

"Oh, hello sweetie, looking to buy anything?" Purple looked up at the friendly-faced lady.

"Oh, um, I don't know… I don't have money." She said, muttering more like.

The women looked at her with pity, and she flinched. Starting to walk away, the vendor opened her mouth:

"Oh, here, this is… on the house." The vendor said, getting out two apples, a banana, two pears, and three peaches. The vendor wrapped it up, and gave it to Purple. Purple took it, and thanked her with a large smile.

Walking away, she opened the sack, and began to eat an apple. She smiled wider as the taste warmth her abused taste-buds. Eating the apple, she soon finished it and threw the core away. Putting the sack in her back-pack, he began to go into deep thought.

'_That's food, for… now. I have clothes too, now, I'll I need is shelter. Maybe there's some abandoned house around here-'_She stopped her thought as she was interrupted by laughter. Inside the alley she was about to walk into, showed a boy laughing. He looked foreign with blonde hair, but looking at his face, it defiantly had the Japanese style to it.

He had blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and a smirk-always face. He wore a black sweater, and ragged jeans, with big brown boots. He also had an over-sized black trench-coat on. He was about tennish from Purple's examination.

"Wow, you scammed that lady good! He said, stopping his laughter and looking at purple. She tilted her head and looked at him.

"Scam? I was merely telling the truth." Purple replied. Oblivious. He shook his head.

"Well whatever, I'm Koi, nice to meet you." He said, sticking out his hand. Purple nodded and shook it.

"I'm Purple." She replied. He laughed.

"Yup definitely homeless. I'd run away if I had that name too." He said, going into the alley. Purple tilted her head once more and followed him.

'_What a weird boy…' _she thought as she followed him.

"Well, I'm homeless too; I have like, a six sense from spotting people like me. So, I'm inviting you to my messed up family. You seem cool. Just don't kill me or Tai overnight." He said. She looked at him shocked.

"I-I would never do that! Especially if you're letting me join you!" She said.

"Duh, it's a joke. Anyhow, I'm a very trusting guy, so don't prove me wrong. I won't pry, but you could tell us why you ran away if you want too." Koi said.

"I don't think you'd believe me, or want too…" She whispered to herself as she followed Koi.

"So where do you and this… Tai live?" Purple asked, following him through the trash-covered alley-ways.

"An abandon house, it's deep in the woods of this town." He said, going towards the forest.

"Why there?" She asked.

"Secluded, hidden from social services, and it's calming really. Plus no one can find it." Koi replied. Purple smiled. The facility could never find her there!

They walked through the woods, and ended up in front of an old house. It was a traditional-looking Japanese house. It had white walls, decorated with dark wood; it had a porch area, and a big perimeter. It also had flowers and bushes growing around it. And the yard started with grey rocks.

They entered the house, and she saw the inside. The house had at least ten rooms. One kitchen, a dining room, living room, two bathrooms, and three bedrooms. And probably an extra room.

"It's huge…" She whispered. The place had steps leading to an attic, but it was mostly a one floor house.

"Yea, and really well kept. Since it's abandon and all. Tai even started a stinking garden… she's eight. We're homeless, but not homeless, plus we never starve. Sadly no water, so we bathe in the lake over there… and also the bathrooms' are useless. " He replied.

"And no one noticed this place?" She asked.

"No at all, weird huh? I swear it's like this place is hidden from the world. "He said.

"Oh-"She began before interrupted.

"Hi! Oh did you pick up a straggler? Course' you finally did it…" a girl said.

This girl had dark black hair, and dull green eyes. They we're silver really. She wore a red sweater and dark holed jeans. She also wore black socks.

"Tai!" Koi said walking over to her. He looked at Purple and smiled.

"Meet Purple, our new family member." He said, motioning her over. Purple walked over and smiled at the two new friends.

She had a family.

**Aww, so cute. Isn't it? And the house is so big, it must mean more characters! Hehe, spoilers. Now, I'm so excited to write the next chapter! This story is just so very exciting isn't it? Now, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and I've enjoyed it too. Plus, I'm going to start to write 'I do not own Elfen Lied' every chapter. It is repetitive, but we won't want any copy-right issues, Ha! Sorry if I do forget it, sometimes I'm just so very forgetful, it's ridiculous… *facepalm* well I'm very cheery today. I'm not even being agent-ish and saying 'Commander' and stuff! *Coughs* I mean, I hope to make more chapter soon after my missions, and I hope to write more happy and bright chapters like that. But it won't be drama without those sad and horrid moments. Now, what will happen with Purple, Koi, and Tai? Will they find out about her powers? Will they be hurt by them, or the facility? Will something dramatic happen? Who knows! Now, I must finish this Author's Report soon, I'm starting to ramble. Now, was you're mission a success? Mine was!**

**Mission: Successful **

**Bye Commander!  
**

**-Agent Pixie **


End file.
